Makitsu's Wish
by Rayjee
Summary: A young 15year old named Makitsu, gets taken prisoner and slave by Sesshoumaru after he sensed a youkai in Kagome's time.
1. Makitsu's Wish Chp 1

Rayjee: Alright... this is my first Fanfic so like... please have patience and go along with it… There will be Lemons in the future so if you get in trouble reading them or something... too bad... I warned j00! Brutal rape… so like.. if you're against it.. too bad.. this is MAH fanfic oO;;… XD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters, the ones I DO own are Makitsu and others I might come up with… So, please don't sue me... I'm a pooooor poooor high school student... *Looks in her pocket* All I have is... ; Pocket lint... and a dead moth... what the hell..?! x.x;;   
  
Ch. 1 Makitsu's Wish…  
  
Stepping out of the bathtub, and wrapping a towel around her self, Makitsu walked over to the round mirror above the white shell-shaped sink. She sighed and moved her hands over to wipe the mirror clear from the steamy bathroom.   
  
Dark brown hair, down to her shoulders with long bangs up to her cheeks, same dark brown eye color.  
  
She thought to herself, 'Hmm... no ones home... its 8pm and I'm here taking a bath because I have nothing else better to do...'  
  
She closes her eyes and grabs a silver and black stripped brush, "Why can't anything interesting EVER happen around here?! Or to ME?!" she yells quite loudly to herself... "I HATE these damn ordinary days... I hate ...BEING... ordinary... *sigh*"   
  
She groans a bit… closing her eyes once again. As she reaches to brush her hair, she suddenly feels a hand tightly grasp her wrist ... She opens her eyes abruptly and drops the brush gasping a bit at the sight in the mirror... "Well I believe I'll be ...granting... that wish of yours... little girl..." A man with long, silver said, sounding roughly annoyed.   
  
Yellowish cat-shaped eyes, dark blue moon-shape mark on his forehead, and red double-striped marks on his cheeks. Makitsu stares wide-eyed at him through the mirror, and wonders if her body suddenly paralyzed in fear or something. He watches her for a moment through the mirror with his same dull, unblinking gaze, and slowly loosens his grip. Makitsu snaps back to reality and pulls her arm back down to her side as quick as she turns around with her back to the mirror.   
  
"Who are you?!" She asks rather nervously, gripping her red towel around herself, so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She takes a step back, only to be stopped by the sink behind her and his clawed hand grip her left arm tightly with his right. "What are you to make yourself be sensed as a youkai, when you're nothing more than a mere human?"  
  
There was a long silent moment between them as he glared into her dark brown eyes for an answer. "Answer when you are spoken to … wench… I asked you a question." He stepped a bit closer to her and gripped her chin with his other hand as the other was still holding her arm, definitely not planning to let go any time soon.   
  
He moved her face harshly, studying her facial features, looking for ears or any sign of her being a youkai. She froze in place and winced as he did this, keeping her eyes closed in fear of getting hurt.   
  
'What is it about this girl, she seems frightened, and yet, she feels just a bit more powerful than my worthless little brother. I cannot sense any human blood in her for some reason.'  
  
He was cut off from his thoughts as she pulled her face away from his grip and collected enough courage to respond to his earlier question, "I… don't know what you're talking about. Who …ARE… you?!"  
  
He reached out swiftly and grabbed her face again before she could even blink, and pulled her towards him, making her towel fall and her stumble onto his cold armored chest. He looked down at her, slightly aroused with her nude on him, and watched her lift her face to look straight at him as well.  
  
Another short, silent moment later, she snapped back to reality and felt her cheeks start to burn a dark crimson. With a quick, unsuspecting push, Makitsu ducked and grabbed her towel, pushed the door opened, and ran out of the bathroom. She continued down the hallway and stopped between her room and the living room to make the biggest mistake of all.   
  
The only thing the man could do during all this was watch her and blink in confusion, completely un-expecting this, but he reacted in an instant after her. She looked back to see if he was following and gasped as she witnessed his unnatural speed at the turn of a corner, and met her gaze when he stopped. She took a step back in fear, with her towel already wrapped around her once again.  
  
Before she could even take another breath, he practically faded with his speed and met her face only an inch or less away from his, making her stumble back and fall onto the living room floor. The unknown man grabbed her arms, forced them over her head, held them down harshly, and waited for her to open her eyes.  
  
Of course, the towel had flown open after her fall and displayed a sight that made him regain his arousal. She opened one eye slowly, and saw his eyes staring back at her. A strong shiver went down her spine as she started to feel his right hand start to slide from her back to her breast. He looked down at them and peered a little lower to the patch of hair between her legs. She panted a bit and let out a soft cry when his hand reached between her legs.   
  
'Oh gods, he better not!' She coughed once in slight shock.   
  
"S-stop it… What the hell are you doing?!?"   
  
He grinned and began to slide a finger into her, keeping his eyes on her face.  
  
"Who said you could close your eyes?... Keep them open, Obey me and I might go easy on you." She slowly managed to open her eyes as she breathed a little heavily in fear and frustration. "Please,… STOP.. What do you WANT from me?!?"  
  
"You…"  
  
At the moment, she thanked the gods that no one was home to see her so vulnerable… but she cursed in her head for wishing for something this 'interesting' to happen to her.   
  
He quickly pushed another finger into her and grinned again as he felt her muscles contract and her breathing heavier under him. 'She's tight, ..I wonder what'll happen if..'  
  
At that, he managed to push a third finger into her, but was incredibly careful about his claws. He kept his eyes on her face to see her reaction as Makitsu quickly shut her eyes with the force he put into it, gasping for air. He got a bit angry as she quickly forgot his instructions and pushed his fingers farther in with harsh force.  
  
"What did I say about closing your eyes, wench?".. She kept taking deep breaths, feeling very agitated, but kept quiet to the question. He pushed harder into her as he growled a bit at her. "WHAT DID I SAY … ?!?" She closed her eyes for a moment.. holding the tears back, failing miserably when she opened them again with tears flowing. "Not… to close… my eyes.."   
  
He grinned dominantly, and pulled his fingers out slowly, lifting them to her lips, "Now, be a good girl and open your mouth.." Without any hesitation, he pushed his fingers into her mouth before she could do anything and rubbed them around her tongue.  
  
She coughed with his fingers still in there, feeling as if she were practically choking with his force, and suddenly growled loudly as if she were a wild animal.  
  
'I can feel her energy start to rise, maybe this is the time to use the charm'  
  
Without hesitation, she bit down on his fingers hard, and began to taste blood in her mouth. He winced in pain, and pulled his hand away to take a close look at his scarlet, drenched fingers.   
  
"Fuckin WENCH, How DARE you?!" He raised his hand up and slapped her across the face with bruising force, tightening his left hand on her arms. She yelled out in pain, but his lips closed off the sound coming from her in a rough kiss.  
  
With his still bloody hand, he reached into his haori and pulled out a spiked, collar-like matter. It had red outline and black inner coating with silver sharp spikes, for what she saw, before it was tightened onto her neck.   
  
"What the FUCK are you doing?!?"  
  
"You'll see… and there's no need for the language."  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her neck, beginning to yell loudly, as the pain extended throughout her body. He watched her narrowly as her ears slid higher and formed into fuzzy brown cat ears. The roots of her hair began to turn bright red and flowed down to the ends… creating highlights, not completely covered. Nails began to form as claws under his hands.   
  
He winced in pain as one punctured his palm, but kept his grip on tight, enjoying the scene taking place. She opened her mouth with a growl and displayed sharp fangs and a punctured lip as they had grown in her mouth. He noticed her moving her lower back a few times and allowed her to turn onto her side.  
  
At that moment, a long skin colored tail stretched out longer than twice her height with a furry, darker colored tip.  
  
His eyes widened a bit in surprise and began to see the mark on her cheek from his slap, darken and form into red stripes on her face. Her tail, upper legs, arms, and other cheek had the same, but her back had unique shaped stripes.  
  
Throughout all this time, she had her eyes closed, but when she exhaustedly let herself fall from her side onto her back, the man clenched his hand over her arms tighter as he saw her amber-colored, cat eyes.  
  
"A neko youkai, eh? I didn't exactly expect this, but it'll do."  
  
The girl was exhausted, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. But it didn't matter to him.  
  
"This collar of mine gave you just a small boost of energy to awaken your youkai blood in you. You are no longer a mere human." As he said this, he kept his hand over her arms and with the other, removed his armor and untied his haori. She looked agitated and struggled to break free from his grip. She knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
He tightened his grip, her claw still pierced his wounded hand, and furrowed his brows in frustration with her movements. He lifted his hand once again and brought it across her face in another slap that quieted her down and brought an end to her moving. He continued to undo his pants and lowered them down a bit, revealing his aroused self, grinning in pleasure of her terrified expression.  
  
He didn't lower his haori much, just enough for him to show himself. Petrified as she already was, he pulled her legs apart strictly and prodded at her opening with his throbbing erection.  
  
"Please… don't do this… to me…"  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't.."  
  
Before she could even open her mouth he began to push into her roughly but slowly…  
  
"Times up.."  
  
He pushed into her all the way up to her barrier. 'She's a virgin ?...'  
  
Rayjee: Okay Im gonna stop here to torture all those who were really getting into it .. Please review and tell me what you think.. remember.. this is my first fanfic so please go easy on meh XD !! And Thank You sayah1112 ! For your review before.. it really pushed me to continue to write.. and ive read ALL your fics already .. and still waiting for your updates ^_________^!! Love em all!! 


	2. Makitsu's Wish Chp 2

Rayjee: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!! I SERIOUSLY didn't want for this fic to take so long... Been through a lot and YAY! I got my own Laptop! ^-^!! Warning, if you dislike rape or abuse, stop reading, Now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Inuyasha © but I do own Makitsu ©, She's meh biatche! Just kidding, I'm straight. ;  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To Remedy: YES I WROTE A LEMON! XD... Wait... What's so surprising about that? I'm a fricken pervert...YOU... should know that... more than anyone... XD!! Yes there is a point to this whole story and not just pointless sex...  
  
To Sadie Knight: Yes I will explain why she has youkai blood and why our Lord-Sesshoumaru is there later on in the story. I'll try to work on this fic as much and as fast as I can... Now that I can work anywhere with my laptop, I should have no other excuse than either being grounded or writers block WHICH I HOPE DOESN'T ATTACK ME ANYMORE X.x...  
  
To Sayah1112: Yup I Updated... hard too... x.x... After reading it over and over again as I corrected typos... I started to think the story sucked completely! But arigatou for your great compliment... along with others I got ARIGATOU! Btw... I LOVE YOUR STORIES X.x... I'VE READ ALL OF THEM SO FAR... just waiting for YOUR updates as well! ^.~  
  
To all others who reviewed as well Thanks for your opinions and I'm glad I didn't get one flame ^^! Still all opinions are needed... good or bad... x.x so I can know where I suck at things...  
  
...On with the fic XD! ...  
  
¤·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??Going Back...·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??¤  
  
"Please... don't do this... to me..."  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't."  
  
Before she could even open her mouth, he began to push into her roughly, but slowly...  
  
"Time's up."  
  
He pushed harder into her all the way up to her barrier... "She's a virgin? ..."  
  
¤·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??¤  
  
Chapter 2 - Makitsu's Wish.  
  
"You never said you were a virgin."  
  
He kept his same emotionless gaze on her, waiting for her reply. Simply watching her face's expression while he was in her, aroused him even more... wanting to thrust into her as wildly as his instincts told him to. Still gasping for air, Makitsu growled at him for his remark. 'What is he? Stupid?'  
  
"Oh... Hey... by the way... I'm a... virgin."  
  
After she let those sarcasm words slip out of her mouth with in- between gasps, he backhanded her incredibly hard with a rare, angry expression on him.  
  
"So you dare play me with your little sarcasm game? ...How disrespectful."  
  
She closed her eyes not really knowing what was going to happen... the though that he would hurt her... kept scurrying around in her mind though.  
  
He gave her a second or two to actually prepare herself for what he was going to do, and with one quick thrust, he broke through her barrier.  
  
She didn't want this. She didn't want this at all. This man she didn't even know took the one thing she held dearly for quite some time now, for a man that she actually loved and wanted to be with for the rest of her life. But he took it, and she would never forgive him for it.  
  
As he broke through her, she yelled and cried at the same time, but his bruising kiss took the sound coming from her mouth into his.  
  
"Don't do that," he commanded. She whimpered slightly trying to obey his words.  
  
He started a pretty fast pace, though too fast for her at her first time... All she could do was moan in response. Makitsu gripped onto his shoulders for comfort, and surprisingly... he let her. He quickened his pace, going rougher on her as the seconds pass. He closed his eyes himself, getting lost in pleasure.  
  
A moment later, she snapped her head back, letting out a loud growl as she came to him.  
  
"So... You're ...enjoying this... hmm?"  
  
She responds with a soft moan as she presses her cheek against his neck. He looks down at her, surprised somewhat with what she's doing, but he pushes his hips hard against hers... making his length dig deeper into her. He groans loudly and shuts his eyes, spilling his seed deeply into her.  
  
"Oh gods!" she yelled as she stayed stiff under him... also cursing at herself for reacting like she did... How could she let her body enjoy him, she was unwilling, or so she thought until she came to him.  
  
The man pushes himself up slowly, looking down in between them to find their mixed juices drip out of her as his length is removed from her. Both exhausted and breathing heavily... he lays beside her, pulling her closer to him to just fondle with her breasts for a moment and let's go of her.  
  
'Gods, I can't believe I enjoyed that... I'm only fifteen for crying out loud! What if I get pregnant!?! No! I can't let that happen to me... not now!!'  
  
'What could she possibly be thinking...?' He smirks a bit as he watches her fight against her thoughts... enjoying the different facial expressions he sees on her.  
  
Without a warning, she pushes herself up to start running. Where? Who knows... she doesn't but it's all she could think about doing. He growls and pushes himself up as well. quickly grabbing her by the collar and pulling her back down into his arms. He holds on tightly... growling at her ear in anger.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?!... I don't remember telling you that you could move." He pushes her down against the ground and leaves her there as she starts to cry again... tilting her new cat ears back in pain from his yelling. He pulls his pants back up and ties on his sash to keep them up.  
  
Three knocks at the door is enough to scare Makitsu as she stays on her knees... too frightened to move or stop the man from opening the door, hoping that its nobody important. As the man opens the door, she scoots back against a wall, covering herself with the towel she had on a while ago, biting onto her lower lip hard.  
  
"It's about time Jaken. What kept you?"  
  
A small, green, toad-like man squabbles through the open doorway, closing the door behind him as well and bows to the silver-haired man.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord Sesshoumaru!... I was simply disposing of the other occupants of this home. They would only cause problems if they were to come back and not find this huma-.... SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"  
  
Makitsu simply sighed in relief that it wasn't her parents at the door and listened to what the green toad thing and the man were speaking about, not knowing what he meant by '...disposing of the other occupants..'.  
  
"Wasn't she supposed to be a human? Why is she a neko now?"  
  
Jaken wobbles up to her as she continues to back away, even if the wall behind her doesn't allow it.  
"That's right, fear me! Worthless huma-. neko!"  
  
Makitsu tilts her ears forward, taking in the toad's insulting words. She growls loudly and flexes her claws, ready to attack him.  
  
"Jaken, stay away from her."  
  
Jaken sticks out his tongue at her as he quickly backs away, dodging her claw attack by merely an inch. Before he could withdraw it, she grabs his tongue and pulls him closer to her and bites onto his neck so firmly that he can't escape her mouth.  
  
"Girl, drop him before I make you do so."  
  
She growls low, ears tilted back, obviously ignoring him.  
  
"You dare to defy me?"  
  
He quickly moves towards her again and grabs her by the neck, squeezing almost harshly.  
  
"Obey your Lord-Sesshoumaru. Release him, now."  
  
She ignores him once again... still growling as she hold this Jaken character in her mouth, her fangs already piercing through his skin as blood spills into her mouth and the ground.  
  
"You have courage, neko, but you are not near intelligent."  
  
He grabs her tail and attempts to pull her off of Jaken, but her piercing loud scream grabs his attention instead. He ceases moving her, but keeps his grip on her tail.  
  
'I barely even touched her, what could have caused her to scream?'  
  
He looks down at his hand on her tail and squeezes just a bit. Makitsu growls loudly in pain. She had let go of Jaken When Sesshoumaru first grabbed her.  
  
"I see. So this is your weakness? Very interesting. This could prove useful in helping me cease your disobedience."  
  
Makitsu can barely stand the pain as she lies on the ground helplessly; she fists her hands and bites onto her lower lip a bit to hold in another growl.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirks somewhat and lets go of her; she quickly aids herself by rubbing and licking at her abused tail.  
  
"Jaken, gather all her belongings. She will be staying at my palace. If I do not see her things in the guest room next to mine, Jaken, know that you will feel pain. This Sesshoumaru does not like disobedience."  
  
"Yes of course Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Bows Jaken and runs into a room with Makitsu's scent.  
  
With that said, he looks over to Makitsu, who quickly avoids his gaze by looking downward. Sesshoumaru smirks again as he reaches out for her, watching her move further back from him.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
One simple word is all that's said as he grips tightly onto her neck, cutting out her ability to breath for the moment. She passes out, and is carried by Sesshoumaru as a father would a baby.  
  
"Rest is what you need, it being your first time means you shouldn't walk. I wouldn't want my little toy to be in pain now, would I?" He grins sarcastically.  
  
Knowing she's unconscious, he kisses her forehead and steps out of the house through the back door with her in his arms. Above them is the darkened sky, lit up by simple stars in the autumn season, but no moon looms before them.  
  
With a blink of his eyes, he creates a silver cloud under his feet and lays Makitsu just beside him on it before they take off into the sky with a silver sparkling trail forming behind them from the cloud.  
  
Rayjee: And what is to become of Makitsu? Where are they headed? Is Makitsu all alone now, without a family and being taken prisoner? Stay tuned and wait for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!!!... -.-; Not. -Cough- Heh. Just thought this was a good place to leave it. Kinda without a cliffhanger I think. Again, I'm really sorry this Chapter took so long to write. Like I said, I'm having some problems with my family, but I'm trying my best to keep going. Please review, I have chapter three ready but I want to see what you think of this chapter first!! Any comments or questions, Email me at rayjeechan@hotmail.com. 


	3. Makitsu's Wish Chp 3

Rayjee: Woo! I started typing this right after I finished Chapter 2. Thought I should take advantage of my day of freedom to work on this one. Again, If you dislike rape or abuse, stop reading, Now. That is my warning.  
  
Disclaimer: Again. I do not own any characters from Inuyasha © But I do own Makitsu ©. I also own my name Rayjee © So you people who keep stealing my name to impersonate me, I CAN SUE YOU... ;; SO STOP IT.  
  
¤·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??Going Back...·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??¤  
  
"Sleep."  
  
One simple word is all that's said as he grips tightly onto her neck, cutting out her ability to breath for the moment. She passes out, and is carried by Sesshoumaru as a father would a baby.  
  
"Rest is what you need, it being your first time means you shouldn't walk. I wouldn't want my little toy to be in pain now, would I?" He grins sarcastically.  
  
Knowing she's unconscious, he kisses her forehead and steps out of the house through the back door with her in his arms. Above them is the darkened sky, lit up by simple stars in the autumn season, but no moon looms before them.  
  
With a blink of his eyes, he creates a silver cloud under his feet and lays Makitsu just beside him on it before they take off into the sky with a silver sparkling trail forming behind them from the cloud.  
  
¤·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??·..·??¤  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Makitsu's Wish.  
  
Sesshoumaru glances down at his newly attained "toy". He smirks slightly as he hears her heart quicken a bit, knowing she's awakening. She twitches her ears and tightens her eyes shut from the uncomfortable sunlight; cuddling up in the comfortable cloud she slept in before feeling his foot nudging her back to get up.  
  
"Nuu, I don't wanna go to school… Five more minutes…"   
  
He blinks a bit in confusion to what the word "school" is, but keeps his questions to himself, for now. Sesshoumaru nudges her again… smirking at her response.  
  
"I dun wanna go to school, damn it. Just a little longer!" Makitsu whines some and swats at his foot, subconsciously wrapping her tail around his leg.   
  
"Get up girl. We are soon to arrive."  
  
She quickly opens her eyes, recognizing this man's voice from the night before. Her eyes meet with his amber ones, stiffening in slight fear.  
  
"Bu- But I … I thought…"  
  
"That I was nothing more than a dream? Sorry girl, but I believe your nightmare is real."  
  
She scoots further from him but only to be stopped by his hand on her collar. She looks behind her to see a large forest underneath them, being high above in the air.   
  
"Oh gods!"  
  
"Careful now, we wouldn't want you to fall."  
  
She quickly clings onto his leg, keeping her eyes shut tight. She feels his silk pants rub against her bare skin, "Bare skin… GAHH!" She looks at herself, completely nude, and searches around his leg and all over the cloud for her towel.  
  
"Where is it!!? I can't find it!"  
  
"Your drying cloth? I discarded it before we left your home. I thought you looked better without it."  
  
She growls angrily, hiding behind his legs again to cover her body from his view, shivering a bit from the wind hitting against them.  
  
"You, you… You JERK. You PISS me off! Grr!"  
  
Sesshoumaru simply ignores her words and continues looking ahead to see his palace surrounded mostly by mountains with white tops, though his lands where the castle resides, are green with passion.  
  
"Silence. Look ahead, girl. This is your home now."  
  
Though somewhat beautiful, darkness looms within the palace. Nothing like a presence, but as though the beautiful look, deceives.   
  
"My… Home? No, I won't stay here. I won't stay with you."  
  
"Who said you had a choice? By the way, girl, tell me your name."  
  
"What's the use of knowing when my time with you is short?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at her and grips her swaying tail, "Do not underestimate me." She growls in pain as she grips onto his leg in response, tilting her ears back.  
  
"Gah, it's … Ma- …Makitsu!!"  
  
He lets go of her, a satisfied grin lies on his face once again. "That's a good girl. I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Man, I… hate you." She comforts her tail for a second time, keeping her head low and her ears tilted back in caution.  
  
"Oh you'll have a reason to hate me soon enough, Makitsu."  
  
They arrive at the palace doors and land ever so gently, Makitsu still glued to the back of Sesshoumaru's legs for protection from the eyes of others. He looks down at her and peels her off of him, holding her like a baby in his arms once again.  
  
"Wait! People will see me!"  
  
"It is none of my concern. My servants will not be surprised to see a nude woman in my arms."  
  
'Wait a second. Does that mean he's entered his palace with nude women before?'  
  
Sesshoumaru enters his palace to be greeted by one of his many servants, a beautiful inu youkai with floppy dog ears, green eyes, and blonde hair.   
  
"May I serve you milord?"  
  
"Bring a meal to the guest room next to mine. Make sure it is fit for our guest, which means, fruits and vegetables only as her main diet; water as well."  
  
Makitsu smiles to the servant weakly, embarrassed yet she holds the face of disgust when Sesshoumaru said her meals where that of grown foods only. She is a girl who likes her greens but not as her main diet. Before she could get a word out, the servant looks to her, catching her look of disgust, then smiles to her.  
  
"Yes, of course milord." She bows and takes her leave to do as she was told.  
  
"You know, I like meats too, and desert! You can't choose what goes in my mouth."  
  
"I just did. Will you choose to try and stop me? I believe you should consider that you're still exposed."  
  
Makitsu looks at herself and lets out a yelp, quickly burying herself into his chest for cover. He looks down at her, a bit surprised, but not showing it on his face.  
  
"Thought you said you hated me. What caused this change?"  
  
"Don't get any thoughts, I still hate you, you're just the only thing I can cover myself with for the time being."  
  
Sesshoumaru grunts, putting his arms down so that she slides off and hits the ground with a painful thump. He grabs her collar and picks her up, choking her slightly.  
  
"Know this, girl. You are in MY domain; you will not disrespect me as you are doing now."  
  
Makitsu grabs at his arm with both hands and her tail to prevent being choked. He lowers her back onto her feet but keeps his grip on her collar as he strides up an immense staircase; Makitsu barely keeps his pace while taking deep breaths to replace the air she lost a minute ago.  
  
"You will have your own room, but you are not to exit it without permission. Anything you do here will be monitored by either a guard or a servant. Your privileges are limited. You can't eat without my permission; you cannot sleep without my authorization, or even use the lavatory without my say so. Do you understand?"  
  
"Boy, you really know how to tie a girl down. But like I've said before, you don't own me. I don't see your name on me. I can do as I please."  
  
Sesshoumaru grins with malevolence, before gripping her tail tightly, lifting her a bit. Her loud shriek of pain fills the corridor they now walk in, walls filled with only flamed torches.   
  
"I don't own you? Does your current pain prove you wrong? Or shall I prove my own declaration?"  
  
"Fucking jerk!"  
  
"I think I will."  
  
He drags her into a darker chamber, usually held for prisoners; gray stone walls with blood stains on the floors, walls, even on the ceiling. After walking past five cells, all of which are empty, Makitsu starts to tremble a bit with fear.  
  
'Probably already killed… Oh kami… What have I gotten myself into…'  
  
"You're probably thinking I'm going to kill you. Unfortunately, you're not that lucky.  
  
A loud growl of pain is heard as Sesshoumaru drops her onto a stack of shackles inside of the seventh and last cell. Before she could rise to her feet, he pins her down against the floor, his eyes gazing deep into hers with a lust that's viciously dangerous.  
  
"I can do as I please with you. You could scream and my servants will do nothing; even my guards will do nothing. Everything here belongs to me, and as I said I would… I will prove it to you."  
  
Makitsu shrieks in pain with each rough grasp of shackles that is being placed on her ankles and wrists by him. Without realizing it, she quickly swipes her tail across his face, causing him to flinch slightly.  
  
"You still dare to defy me?"  
  
He stands and walks out of the cell to a small table in front of it, scanning the tools that rest upon that table.  
  
"Wha-…What are you doing?"  
  
He ignores her and chooses his tool after a moment; a sort of branding device with a fancy squiggled "S" for the first letter of his name. With a wave of his hand, a fire is made in an opening in the stone wall. He places the branding tool inside, though only halfway, for only the "S" to burn red.   
  
"I don't usually do this, though you asked for it."  
  
"I didn't ask to be branded! Don't you fucking dare touch me with that thing!"  
  
He walks back over to her, the tool still in the fire, and places his hand under her chin to hold her still before placing his lips on hers in a rough kiss.  
  
"I dare to do as I please. I really don't enjoy repeating myself."  
  
He lets go of her and walks back to the awaiting tool. He picks it up from the safe end and gazes at the burning red "S", and then blows at it, watching it turn brighter. He walks over to her once again with the tool in his hands, seeing her try to back away from him.  
  
"Scared? But my little Makitsu, isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
He uses his free hand to shove her onto her side, thrusting his knee onto her leg to end her struggling. Makitsu screams in fright, and attempts to use her unshackled tail against him. After a swipe at him, he grabs it and shoves his elbow onto her back.  
  
"Ugh… Please! Don't! I-…"  
  
"Don't waste your time. You will not change my mind."  
  
He quickly presses the burning hot brand onto her upper leg causing her to screech in immense pain, then he pulls it away to reveal his branded "S" on her.  
  
"Painful as it may be, it will last a life time. That is my proof to you."  
  
Rayjee: Ouch, that must hurt… ; I dunno I just started typing and all of this came out on the screen. Interesting though, this seems like it's gonna be good; If I do say so myself. Never thought I could finish a chapter in one day! Woo! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I like flames too; they help me work more to get better! 


End file.
